


Doing B

by Amberina



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's just "doing B."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing B

Love is a fire. It burns you from the inside out, Buffy has realized. It forces you to be all at once less than and more than you are, and it's damn exhausting.

So Buffy doesn't date anymore. Buffy won't date anymore. She'll "just do B," as Faith so eloquently put it.

The problem is, Buffy's not sure what "doing Buffy" entails, though knowing Faith she could have just meant sexually.

But Buffy does B as best as she can guess. She even manages to find a hobby (hey, who knew needlepoint was so much fun? Plus, bonus -- weapon!)


End file.
